


Undercover Mission

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Dom Nicky, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Happy Ending, I can't name fics..., M/M, Nicky just wants Joe to be safe, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Submissive Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Undercover Missions, that's become my own personal tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Joe acts foolish on a mission, endangering himself and his team.He deals with the consequences later at home.Please read the tags!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Undercover Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially too apprehensive about posting this, but as we say, it's all fictitous and of course safe, sane and consensual.

“ _ Yusuf ibn İbrahim al-Kaysani _ .” 

Joe stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of removing the high heel knee boots. His first instinct was to smile at the man approaching him and ask teasingly if he should keep the skirt on a little while longer. 

But that tone of voice - and what was more important - the item the voice’s owner carried in his right hand, made Joe hold his breath and widen his eyes. 

“Nicky?” 

“I think we have something to  _ discuss _ .” Nicky threw the item down on the bed next to where Joe was standing. Joe looked back and forth between it and Nicky, who now had his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Wh-what di--”

“Sit down.” 

“But I haven’t changed yet.” 

“Sit down.” Nicky's order didn’t seem like he was currently up for much discussion when he placed himself on the bed. Joe hesitated at first but sat down a few seconds later in a reluctant manner when he noticed Nicky’s stern glare. As far away from the item Nicky had brought in as possible on the double bed. 

“Nicky, please …”, came an unhappy plea. 

“You know what you did?”

He nodded once. “I’m sorry.” Joe’s downcast voice was barely audible.

“Then you must, without a doubt, understand why I can’t let that one go by unpunished.” It wasn’t a question. 

Another single nod, although a less enthusiastic one. Joe shifted in place, having been eager to get the tight, grey skirt off before Nicky entered. It had been gnawing at his hips all evening as had the black top in his shoulders. Boots and wig laid on the floor where he left them.

* * *

_ Booker, Andy and Nile were in position behind the shipping containers, as was Joe in front of them. Nicky had a clear overview from a nearby roof. His sniper rifle was loaded and he waited patiently for the first victim - or offender, in this case.  _

_ Human traffickers. Scum of the Earth.  _

_ Joe was wearing a black wig that had wavy curls caressing - and hiding - his muscular shoulders, a very short skirt and top that showed the bottom half of his stomach. He wore knee high boots with high heels. Something he had struggled to walk straight in and still somewhat did.  _

_ Nile or Andy would have been a more obvious choice, but they were needed for intelligence and communicative work. Plus their smaller frames could easily enter smaller spaces, like the gaps between the containers. Booker would never have made a convincing woman and Nicky was as usual on sniper duty. So Joe it was.  _

_ His job was to lure the traffickers near the container they suspected held the captives. If they suspected he had escaped their capture, they’d grab him and force him toward the container. If they weren’t the offenders, they’d hopefully just move on, thinking him just some prostitute.  _

_ Joe walked among the containers, trying to both look out for possible traffickers  _ and _ appear as if he was trying to flee. Though he knew the seriousness of this mission, he allowed himself an unseen smile. If all went well, maybe Joe could be convinced to keep the skirt and boots on later tonight in private?  _

_ He walked slowly toward the primary suspect among the containers. Nile, who had hid in between two containers, made contact. “I see three men coming. All carrying guns.”  _

_ “Not many innocent men carry arms”, came Andy’s voice in Nicky’s ear.  _

_ Booker, who was the closest to the three, took a step forward and aimed his gun.  _

_ “Booker, stop!” Nicky hissed. “That doesn’t make them the offenders with certainty!” Booker looked around and spotted Nicky on the roof. Nicky could see him deciding whether to shoot them anyway or obey Nicky’s orders. He went with the latter option after a few seconds and hid himself back in the shadows.  _

_ Nicky rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply. They couldn’t afford foolish actions now.  _

_ Joe was walking around in circles. He tried humming a sweet tune to try and lure someone nearby out. He stopped mid step. A great idea formed in his mind. They hadn’t discussed it as a team, but he figured they would quickly catch on to this new and improved plan.  _

_ In three quick steps he was by the big red container. He pulled the locking bars back and threw open the door.  _ Bingo!  _ About fifteen women with big scared eyes looked back at him. In the dim light they thought he was one of them and relaxed a little.  _

_ Until shots fired through the air and yelling men surrounded him. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm and the all too familiar feel of a bullet breaking his skin. The creaking hinges had alerted them.  _

_ “Shit!” Andy’s voice could be heard by them all. The women screamed and Joe realised he was unarmed himself. He could only guide the women out of the trailer, but once outside they ran in all different directions, some staying completely still, frozen in fear.  _

_ The three men aimed their guns at the fleeing women. Nile and Booker each guided women toward and inside their van.  _

_ The whole scene had Nicky panicking and he fired a shot from his rifle before he could aim properly. It went right past Andy’s nose but didn’t make contact with anyone. She was able to take out one of the guys herself.  _

_ Joe was frantically running around and searching for any missing women still not in the van. If only he had counted them correctly!  _

_ Andy retreated back to the van with three women and guided them in. As the driver, Nicky realised he had to hurry up and pack his things to get the women to safety as quickly as possible.  _ What was Joe doing?

_ He ran to their van quickly followed by Joe and threw himself in. “Everyone here?” He shouted back at Nile.  _

_ “We think so”, came the guarded answer.  _

_ Joe sat next to Nicky as he floored the speeder. “I think I broke my ankles thrice walking around in these.” He smiled at Nicky.  _

_ Nicky didn’t answer. He clenched his hands around the steering wheel and looked straight ahead.  _

_ The women were safely dropped off at a nearby crisis center before the team went home for the night. Everything was chaos in the back of the van, but up front Nicky kept quiet. _

* * *

“Well?” 

Joe didn’t look up at him. He twisted the skirt’s fabric in his hands. “I just thought …” 

“You just thought what?” 

“I just thought it’d be better to get them to safety before the men arrived. Whether they were the offenders or not.” He sniffed. “And then we could deal with those traffickers when the women were out of harm’s way.”  _ Boy, had that backfired. _

“No one was hurt.” Joe tried to ease Nicky’s anger. 

“No one?” He took a hold of Joe’s arm and examined it. There was still blood where the bullet had pierced him, but it was definitely one of the lighter injuries he had sustained while on a mission. Nicky  _ must _ realise that. And his skin had healed instantly after the bullet exited him.

Nicky sighed inwardly. In 900 years he had never struck Joe in anger and he certainly wasn’t planning on starting now or ever. 

But disciplining was a whole other matter. Even if Nicky couldn’t remember the last time he’d had to resort to that. But if endangering innocent women and his teammates (and Nicky thought - somewhat selfishly - Joe himself) didn’t call for a firm lecture, he certainly didn’t know what did. 

“I’m sorry”, Joe whispered again. 

Nicky took Joe’s hand and rubbed his thumb gently over it. “I know. But I still don’t want you to put yourself in danger.” Joe shook his head. 

“Ever again”, Nicky continued. 

“I won’t.” Joe was easing up a little. Nicky was calming down so maybe he wouldn’t use … that thing on Joe after all. Maybe they just needed to have this chat and all would be fine?

Joe moved closer to Nicky on the bed. That would grant him both a bit more intimacy with Nicky and restrict Nicky’s view of the very item he had brought to their room. And then he’d forget about it. 

“Especially not in a foolish way like that.” Nicky said and squeezed his hand and Joe felt a prickling behind his eyes. He had really scared Nicky. And possibly made him mad. 

Joe leaned his head against Nicky’s shoulder and they sat for a while in silence with Nicky rocking him back and forth in a soothing manner. 

Joe hated to break up this moment, but the skirt was still gnawing at his sides and he’d much rather just cuddle in bed and forget this day ever happened. 

He rose to change his clothes into his t-shirt and shorts, but Nicky was quicker and grabbed his wrist before he went too far away. Joe gave him a quizzical look. 

“I don’t believe our business here is quite finished yet”, Nicky stated.  _ Wait… Was he still going to…?  _

“But we already talked it through?” 

“Talking won’t be enough here.” Nicky still had a firm grasp of his wrist. He had remained seated and pulled Joe forward until their legs came into contact with each other. 

“Nicky, please don’t.” A tremble appeared in Joe’s voice. 

“Either you get in position yourself or I’d be more than willing to help you along.” 

“Please, no.” 

Nicky made a move to get up and grab Joe’s other wrist, but realising this was a losing battle, Joe moved forward himself. “Okay, okay.” Joe bent over and placed himself slowly over Nicky’s lap, his legs and upper body resting on the bed. 

Nicky ran a hand down along Joe’s back, feeling him tremble under his touch and what he undoubtedly knew was coming after. He lifted Joe’s skirt up and pulled his boxers down. Joe shut his eyes tightly when he felt himself being bared. It wasn’t that Nicky hadn’t seen him in the nude a million times, but this situation was completely different. 

Joe heard Nicky search for the item he had brought along with him - a heavy, wooden hairbrush. Nicky had never used an implement on him before and Joe was terrified. Nicky smacked the hairbrush against his own hand a few times, but seemingly changed his mind at the last minute and placed it back on the bed. Just when Joe opened his eyes again and dared to look back over his shoulder, Nicky raised his hand up high. 

Nicky didn’t warm up but started with a swift and hard  _ smack! _ that drove Joe forward in his lap. Joe tensed up and only relaxed again when nothing had happened after close to a minute. Nicky waited and spotted a visible red handprint forming where the blow had made contact with tender skin. Without warning, he raised his hand again and it landed heavily a second time on the same exact spot as the previous. 

Joe buried his head in a pillow and quietly yelped in equal parts surprise and discomfort. It’s been so long since he was last in this position, but he did remember Nicky’s hand always being able to leave an awful sting, even after the first couple of swats. 

The third and fourth came in rapid succession. Joe stopped counting after and tried not to focus on the echoes in the room as Nicky’s strong hand met his naked behind over and over. 

Nicky didn’t particularly enjoy having to spank Joe, but certain situations just called for corrective measures. From his experience he would only have to raise an eyebrow at Joe the next couple of decades whenever he was on the verge of messing up, so Nicky was determined to make this session a memorable one. 

Joe’s small protests after every bruising smack soon became more audible. He found himself wishing really hard that it wasn’t loud enough for the others to hear what was currently happening to him. 

He could feel exactly where Nicky’s palm left its red marks. A flurry of stinging swats hit him and he cried out in objection over this rough treatment. 

Nicky stopped for a break to rub the palm of his hand. It was red and sore, so he could only imagine what Joe’s backside felt like. 

Joe’s breathing had turned uneven, but he managed to get it under control during the short pause. He strained himself not to reach back and rub the stinging fire away.  _ Was this it? Was it over now? _

“Nicky?” 

Nicky didn’t answer. He did, however, apparently possess mind reading powers since his hand found Joe’s rear and caressed it lightly, rubbing some of the pain away. 

Tears had stained the pillow under Joe’s head and hands. His mind shifted its focus from the awareness of being in this compromising situation over his husband’s knees to the pain and discomfort in his rear.

Then, again, with no warning the swats continued just like before and Joe jerked forward again. Nicky concentrated on letting his hand land on different spots every time, sometimes on the upper parts of the back of Joe’s thighs. That place got the biggest reaction from Joe. He whimpered with every delivered slap and shifted in Nicky’s lap to try and avoid them. 

The discomfort became too much for Joe and he reached back to protect his rear from further abuse. 

“Remove your hands.”  _ Smack! Smack!  _

Joe cried out but didn’t move them. Nicky used his full strength and gave Joe’s thighs a flurry of spanks. “Aahh, Nicky-y-y!” 

“Well?” 

“Please, Nicky, it hu-u-urts!” 

Nicky lost his patience and grabbed Joe’s hands. He pinned them to the small of Joe’s back with his left hand and was again free to resume the punishment. 

Joe writhed in place and whined louder now. He promised himself to  _ never _ go against orders again in the future. 

Nicky’s blows became faster and, if possible, harder. Joe’s cheeks and thighs had gone from their usual tan, to pink and now a glowing red. 

Tears welled up and spilled from Joe’s eyes as the swats rained down on him. He thought about Nicky’s usually so soft and gentle touch now causing him such stinging pain. That, combined with the humiliating position and the devastating knowledge that he had made Nicky mad enough to hit him, had Joe choking back a sob. 

Nicky held another pause. “Color?” 

Joe sniffled and looked over his shoulder in an attempt to catch Nicky’s eyes and show him some sympathy. “Nicky? A-are you really mad? In honest?” 

“Color?” 

If his hands weren’t pinned to the small of his back, Joe would have rubbed his sore behind. But he didn’t want to make Nicky wait too long for an answer. “Green”, came the teary reply. 

“Are you sure?” 

A short hesitation. “Yes”, Joe confirmed. 

Nicky picked up the hairbrush. He placed it against Joe’s glowing ass. The different sensation of the cooling wood made Joe’s eyes fly open and he looked over his shoulder again. He turned his head around again, too afraid to watch when Nicky raised the new implement up high and brought it down several times. 

Joe couldn’t help it and screamed out in pain as the hardwood met his tender behind. He kicked his legs frantically. Nick repositioned Joe’s legs so they hung over the edge of the bed. Securing them with his own right leg, leaving Joe effectively immobile. 

Joe struggled fiercely as Nicky whacked his bruised ass, but Nicky had him in too tight a grip so he could only lie there and take his chastising. 

_ Thwack! Thwack! _

He turned to pleading. “Nicky! Sto-o-op, it h-hurts!” He both sobbed and wailed loudly. Nothing helped; Nicky took no pity on him this time. Joe was openly crying as the hairbrush descended on him time after time. 

Several times he screamed out loud, now beyond caring what anyone would or wouldn’t hear. He thrashed his secured legs as best as he could, trying desperately to steer clear of Nicky’s vicious strikes. 

The mini skirt had crawled back down over Joe’s bottom, providing however little protection it was capable of. He bit his lip and tasted blood for a second, before it healed just as quickly again. Several times already he had wished his battered behind would heal itself, but if it did he never got a chance to notice before Nicky had delivered new, cruel smacks. 

Nicky lifted up the skirt again. Joe had gone beyond feeling each individual crack on his maltreated flesh. All that remained was a burning fire, his whole world boiled down to a continuously aching backside. His struggles got weaker and his loud cries turned into whimpers. 

Nicky asked Joe to name his color between two smacks, though it took a moment for Joe to register he had been asked a question. He squirmed under Nicky’s grip and answered with a hoarse voice. “Yellow.” 

Nicky felt his arm growing tired. He realised it was time to end this soon before it got out of hand. He would never punish Joe while angry, always waiting a bit before confronting him. That way he could never hurt him in anger or rage, only correct his irresponsible behavior the way he saw fit this time. 

Joe had little struggle left in him and spent the last excruciating minute lying limp over Nicky’s lap, weeping softly and continually, as Nicky delivered the last sharp blows. 

He didn’t think Joe had noticed the punishment being over for the first couple of seconds at least, so Nicky let him lie in peace for a while, collecting himself again. 

A few minutes went by and Joe’s soft crying had turned to sniffling. Cheeks wet with tears being dried off and mistreated backside rubbed. Joe wriggled and tried to get off Nicky, but Nicky held him down. 

Initially, Nicky hadn’t planned on this being more than a regular discipline session. But something stirred in him and went straight to his cock at the sight and feeling of Joe writhing in his lap, bare and bruised behind on display. 

Nicky could feel the heat radiating from Joe’s abused backside as he rubbed it in gentle circles. He whispered calm encouragement to Joe when he had quieted down, telling him how good he was being and how much Nicky loved him. 

Finally, he helped Joe off his lap. Besides, there was no way Joe couldn’t have noticed the bulge growing in Nicky’s pants. 

Joe stood and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to find the least uncomfortable position, though never quite succeeding. Nicky noticed how Joe was avoiding eye contact with him. 

_ We can’t have that _ , he thought and walked the two steps to Joe and lay his arms around him. 

“Honey, it’s over now, you did good”, Nicky whispered in his ear. He hugged him tighter and rocked back and forth for a moment. 

“I’m sorry”, Joe cried into Nicky’s shoulder. 

“I know, I know. It’s over now, no one is angry with you”, Nicky confirmed. He switched his hips’ position several times, but there was no denying he was almost fully hard now. Joe must have noticed, being so close. Nicky placed a finger under Joe’s chin and pushed his head gently up before he leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then on the corner of his mouth, before capturing his mouth in an all encompassing and deep kiss. 

Joe responded quickly to the loving gestures. Nicky let his finger glide down Joe’s neck, all the way down his back and ending up cupping his ass with his hand. Joe whimpered into their kiss, pushing his body closer to Nicky’s, trying to get away from the hand squeezing his hurting rump. 

Nicky couldn’t take the grinding and writhing anymore and placed his hand on Joe’s shoulder, turned him around and guided him to the bed. 

“Get on the bed.” Nicky pointed him forward. 

Joe turned his head and gave Nicky a nervous glance, but Nicky continued guiding him onto the bed, with a firm hand on his back. “I won’t hurt you,” he promised. 

“On all fours.” 

Joe crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees. Nicky followed him soon after. That damned skirt had crawled back down again. Nicky wanted to rip it off him, but settled on lifting it up once more. He’d had fantasies of fucking Joe in a skirt all day. 

Nicky reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Seconds later, he had the lube bottle in his hand and popped the cap open. Covering three fingers in a generous amount, he got on his knees behind Joe. 

Joe gasped when a wet finger was pushed inside him. Nicky worked it around and let him get used to it before adding a second. 

This time, Nicky took his time with the two fingers in him. Slowly but surely, he thrusted them back and forth. He bent his knuckles just to straighten them again over and over, making Joe hiss. 

He pushed them in and twirled them around inside Joe, making sure every inch of his insides were fully prepared. 

The third finger always proved the most difficult. Joe tensed up when it joined the other two within him. Nicky waited until he relaxed around him again, before carefully twisting and thrusting them in. 

Nicky used his other hand to caress Joe’s lower back in comfort and encouragement. A minute went by. Nicky could feel Joe relaxing and opening up. He slowly removed his fingers, knuckle by knuckle. Joe arched his back up when the sudden empty feeling hit him. 

Nicky hurried up and coated his dick with plenty of lube. What was left over, he pressed against Joe’s entrance. Then he lined himself up behind Joe and guided his dick inside him, inch by inch. 

Joe fisted the damp pillow after the first inch entered him. He tried hard to control his ragged breathing. Nicky held onto his hips as he pushed forward. 

Whenever Nicky entered him, Joe always thought he was going to rip open. Not that Nicky didn’t take care to prepare him, but he was just so much bigger than three of his fingers, that it always came as a shock. 

Joe winced when Nicky was fully inside him, hips pressing up against his sore ass. Nicky gave him a moment again to calm his breathing down and relax around him. Joe could feel every vein and throb of Nicky’s cock as he pulled out again. 

At the first few thrusts, Joe yelped when Nicky pressed back against him, cool skin meeting burning and painful skin. But he soon became used to the sensation. Nicky started out with a steady rhythm, slowly fucking him while pushing Joe’s hips back to meet his thrusts. 

Nicky had a vague memory of Joe becoming both more sensitive and vulnerable after a disciplinary spanking the last time, so he made a point of leaning over and whispering sweet praise into Joe’s ear, while pushing into him lazily. “You’re doing so well, Yusuf. You’re being so good.” 

Joe’s legs trembled beneath him with the extra weight of Nicky’s upper body on top of him. Nicky’s slicked cock moving inside Joe stretched him out to a point he always thought beyond possible. “Please, Nicky, not too fast”, Joe begged. 

Nicky let go of Joe’s right hip to caress his shuddering arm. “Shh, hayati”, he comforted him. “I won’t.” 

Joe’s eyes were dry once again. Feelings of shame and hurt were slowly being overtaken by arousal and want. Nicky kept his promise, fucking him slowly and carefully and had now angled his thrusts in a way that hit Joe’s prostate with almost every push. 

Reaching his arm around Joe, Nicky took his cock in hand and gave it a few strokes. The reward came instantly, with Joe moaning softly. Nicky kissed him between the shoulders while his thumb grazed his tip. 

Ignoring the discomfort, Joe pushed backward, penetrating himself further onto Nicky’s cock. He shut his red and puffy eyes tightly as Nicky’s skilled fingers wrapped around him and drove him closer to release. 

Nicky's thumb was soon wet with precum and Joe mewled in pure bliss whenever Nicky adjusted his skirt to get a better grip on him. Initially, Joe hadn’t even given sex and orgasms a thought; he just wanted the punishment over and done with, both out of pain and the fact he always hated himself when Nicky was angry with him. But now his mind and body was consumed with the want of cumming. 

His legs were damp where Nicky thrust up against him and his breathing became quicker and shallow. Expert hands working his cock up and down turned the warm feeling in his abdomen into a full body experience. 

He felt his cock twitch some times before cumming all over Nicky’s still stroking hand. Nicky fucked him gently through the orgasm, making sure to milk him dry before removing his hand from him. 

Still lying on top of him, Nicky kissed Joe’s neck and shoulders. The red, hot heat from Joe’s rear up against Nicky’s hips proved to be quite the aphrodisiac. Nicky felt his own cock twitching and leaking with precum. 

Joe stayed in position on all fours feeling more and more overstimulated. He whimpered each time Nicky thrust deeply inside him. He felt Nicky grip the waistband of his skirt to hold him steady, smearing it with his own cum. 

Nicky was getting closer now. He breathed heavily and had to pace himself not to rock his hips into Joe too fast and vigorous. Stars appeared in his vision and his cock twitched several times. Coming with a loud groan, he spilled himself inside Joe. 

He kept rocking his hips until he was soft again and pulled slowly out of Joe. Joe looked over his shoulder at him, face flushed and eyes glossed over. Nicky gave him an encouraging smile and brushed his fingers up and down Joe’s back. 

“Lie down”, Nicky urged him. He winced when his backside made contact with the bed, but it was forgotten as soon as Nicky laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, caressing his back. 

He kissed the tip of Joe’s nose. “I’m so proud of you, Yusuf, you were so brave.” 

Joe couldn’t help himself and tears welled up in his eyes again. Semen started dripping out of him, but he couldn't care right now. “I won’t be foolish again.” 

Nicky shushed him and shook his head. “I know.” 

Joe snuggled closer to him. “Are you still mad?” 

Nicky pressed his lips to Joe’s forehead. “I was never mad, my love. Just scared for your safety.”


End file.
